nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Miura
Suzaku High School Student Council |previous affiliation= Genbu Junior High School Shogi Club |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= |previous club= Shogi Club |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Shogi Club room |status= Active |relatives= Sora Himekawa (Wife) Unnamed Son (Son) |ability= Mind Control |affected spell= Amnesia |manga debut= Chapter 117 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Yuri Miura (三浦 悠理 Miura Yuri) is a member of the Shogi Club and the Witch of Mind Control of Rui's set. Appearance Yuri is teenage boy of average height and a normal built, with his indigo hair in a bowl-cut hairstyle. He has blue eyes which he usually keeps closed except when in moments of craftiness or strong emotion. His Suzaku High uniform, includes a white collared-shirt, a striped tie and a light-colored sweater. He also wears checkered pants and white shoes for indoor use, and black shoes for outdoor use. As a child, he had the same hairstyle and was slightly shorter than Sora. Personality History For his Junior High School he was in Genbu Junior High School forr, along with Sora Himekawa.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 11-12 Plot Winter Break Arc Second Witch War Arc In the meeting room, Yuri begins the rally, announcing a speech from Masamune, as he stands behind him. After Masamune had finished, he calls the new members to come to the front to shake hands with Masamune and asks them to line up, calling each of them until Ryu comes to the front.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 16-20 After having put Meiko under his spell, he controls her to make a speech against the Student Council. He and Masamune watch from the distance. As he is praised by him for his power on her.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Page 19 The following day, a notice is posted for the entire school to see, which dictates that the current Student Council has been removed from office. Meanwhile, from the side the Shogi Club members watch. He leans by a wall smiling, as the others express their joy.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 140, Page 5 As Kaori announces to start strategizing for the election, Yuri along with the boys of the Shogi Club and Masamune head towards the door. He listens as she asks them where they are going, with Masamune responding that they will go to the bathroom, as Mutta asks if she would like to come with them. She jokingly calls them gross and acuses them of sexual harassment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-3 On a Sunday, receiving a text from Ryu, Yuri sends one as well, with him coming to school. He arrives to school on his bicycle and enters the building. Inside the Student Council Office, he puts off his jacket and sweater, asking him about what he called him for. Ryu asks him that he and Sora were from the same Junior High School, which he replies that he is her Kohai and she is the one person he trusts. With this he asks him that he knew her before her memories were erased, giving no response. With this he states that he saw in her past, hearing this he concludes that he had copied her power. He continues that he saw a scene from her memories of a male student she was friendly with, but was unable to identify him. Yuri concludes that he wants to know who the student is, but is surprised to hear that he had already figured it out and claims that the reason he called him was to confirm it. He comes to the conclusion that the male student is himself. Yuri asks what makes him sure of it and if he has any evidence, which he responds that it is just a feeling from each of his encounters with her. He ask that this was the feeling every time he experienced with her at that point, which he responds with a yes. Suddenly Yuri stands, talking about the seven witches, claiming that he is right and congratulates him for making it that far. He then asks him that if Sora's memories of him were erased, why were his memories erased if they could not be erased, asking who had done this and what his relationship with Sora.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 13-21 The next day, Yuri and Masamune went to Urara's house to lift the spell on her. Informing her that it wasn't necessary anymore.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 153, Page 14 On the Election Day, during the voting he gets his memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Stolen Notes Arc Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Yuri is appointed to be the new secretary of the Student Council. When Rui stated his idea for his nap club, he refused it, stating it to be a silly club that would not work.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Page 13 In the office he is asked by Shinichi to bring a book to a storeroom, which he accepts. He calls for the next student to come in, which he and Shinichi listen to his request for a new clubroom.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Pages 16-19 The next day he is informed by Rui of a new witch, which he tells this Shinichi. In the Office he sits by a chair and desk, writing something as Shinichi glances at him, calling him his personal information pipeline as he discusses with Ryu of the new witch. Which he turns his head, around nodding at them.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 188, Pages 2-3 Days later, after finding the identity of another witch he tells Shinichi this. When they inform Ryu of this, he notes that they can not depend solely on him and were planning to reveal the witch's identity after finding out his power.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 2-3 Abilities Mind Control: By headbutting a person, Yuri can see things from that person's perspective and make them do whatever he wants. The power can only be used on one person at a time. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Second-Year Students Category:Shogi Club Category:Witches Category:Former Antagonists Category:Article stubs Category:Student Council